A Week To Remember, Months To Forget
by Ilse O'Hara
Summary: Beginning in Florence on the trip of a lifetime and continuing after with some action-filled events. Rated T for later chapters.
1. The Airport

"A Week To Remember"

Author's Note: I do not own any characters of the Da Vinci Code; I have not made any money from this piece of writing. The Da Vinci Code characters are owned and copyrighted by Dan Brown.

Robert could scarcely sit still on the long flight to Florence. He could not believe that Sophie had agreed to come with him. He kept reliving their two kisses in his mind repeatedly, like a VCR rewinding and replaying a tape. "_What could she possibly see in me?" _he kept doubting, "_I mean, she's young and beautiful and French! I am an old, stuffy professor who lives in America! I mean, come on!" _ He kept thinking about their adventure that had happened last month, and he felt awed and inspired just thinking about it. Their adventure had been any history buff's dream. Not only did they manage to find the Holy Grail, they also uncovered an ancient and powerful secret that had been protected by the Priory of Sion for thousands of years. Robert wondered if Sophie was as excited as he was when the plane touched down on the runway, jolting tired and jetlagged passengers awake. He could not wait to see her! As soon as they cleared landing, he rushed to the baggage claim to pick up his luggage. He wanted to be there to surprise Sophie when her flight got in because her flight arrived an hour after Robert's did. He was still very nervous, so he decided to buy water bottles for the pair of them just so he had an excuse to get up and walk around_. _He looked on the flight information boards and found which gate her flight was landing at. He arrived at the gate just as the passengers were coming off. He decided to wait and surprise Sophie at the baggage claim. He saw her, and his heart went wild! He noted the color of her carry on bag and matched to a very stylish luggage set that had her I.D. on it. He hurriedly ducked out of sight when he saw her coming. He watched her looking around for her bags until he finally went up and whirled them with a flourish in front of her and bowed,

"Your royal luggage, my Princess,"

She whirled around, her green eyes flashing with anger, but then sparkling with delight and cried,

"Oh, Robert!"

She threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly. She felt tears in her eyes as she held the man who had protected her during their ordeal last month. She looked up at him and whispered softly,

"I missed you so much!"

Robert's joy was so great that he barely heard her, but he noted that she had tears in her eyes. He reached down and gently wiped them away,

"Don't cry on my behalf, Princess. I am totally not worth the effort."

"Oh, but you are!" Sophie exclaimed, hugging him tighter, feeling very safe and secure in his arms, "You are!"


	2. The Arrival Part 1

Florence Chapter 2

Robert and Sophie found a long black limousine waiting for them in the front of the airport. The driver loaded their luggage into the back and drove to the Brunelleschi. Robert was sitting across from Sophie when she got up and sat next to him again. She curled up close next to him, and as she had done at the baggage claim, wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his arm. He was very moved by this gesture and wrapped his arm around her shoulder while taking her hand with his.

"Sophie," he began, "are you sure you want this? I mean,"

"Robert of course I want this," Sophie interrupted him, "don't you," she finished with some concern, thinking that their kisses in Scotland had just been a one time fling because of all of the adrenaline pumping through both of their veins. This made her so unbelievably sad that she withdrew her arms from him and stared into his concerned blue eyes that were the shade of a bright blue sky.

"I would be the happiest man on earth, but you are so amazing and I, well," Robert said, staring at her and finishing lamely, "I just think that you'd be bored!"

"Robert, are you seriously having security issues?" Sophie asked him, cracking up, "You think that you aren't amazing enough for me? Well, I shall give some examples of your amazingness, or whatever you call it. One," she held up her thumb and continued with the rest of her fingers, as is the custom for counting in France, "You are a world-renowned professor at the best university in America. Two, you figured out all of the puzzles that my grandfather left. Three, you saved me, oh, I don't know, like, five times from getting shot. Four, you are extremely handsome and," here she stopped, blushing and realizing that she had said too much.

"You think I'm handsome?" Robert asked, amazed. Of course, he thought that she was the most beautiful woman in the world. He couldn't believe that she felt the same way about him! "I think that you are by far the most beautiful, regal, kindhearted, and smart woman in the entire world," he finished, just longing to kiss her again.

"Well, I think that is a bit of a stretch, Professor Langdon," she said, laughing and curling up next to him again.

"I don't."

"Well, then, I think you are the kindest, most caring, smartest, and most handsome man in the world," Sophie said with all her heart. She felt like the luckiest person in the whole entire world, in the entire history of the world even. She knew she loved Robert, and she loved him even more for confessing his feelings to her. The other men that she had dated hadn't even bothered to tell her their feelings. They had simply just used her for, well, you know. But, deep inside her, her grandfather's last words echoed in her mind,

"P.S. Find Robert Langdon."

If only she had known how to find him by herself! Robert made her so happy all of the time. She knew he had to be the one!


	3. The Arrival Part 2

As the limousine pulled up to the magnificent façade of the Brunelleschi Hotel, Robert and Sophie felt butterflies in their stomachs. A very kind manager, well kind after he discovered he was addressing Professor Langdon, that is, escorted them personally up to the luxurious suite. Here, he himself took their luggage and put it in the walk in closet and left them staring in awe at the suite. Not only did it have a humongous king-sized bed, it also had a sofa the size of a full mattress. Everything, from the carpet to the window treatments was of the most expensive quality. There was a wet bar, a microwave, a plasma television set, and a bathroom, Sophie noted, amused, that was probably bigger than her current apartment. The best part of the room, however, was the spectacular balcony that overlooked the entire city of Florence. It had a small café table and chairs, as well as a chaise lounge for lying in the sun. The extravagance amazed Robert and Sophie, and Sophie was the first to speak,

"Robert, this is huge!"

"I know," he replied, surveying the room, "I was supposed to be here alone, too."

"Do you wish you were alone?" Sophie asked, hesitantly. She didn't want to stress him out before his lecture.

"Of course not, Princess Sophie," he turned and smiled at her, "I am overjoyed to have you here! But, there is one condition in staying here with me," he added, suddenly turning serious.

"What's that," asked Sophie with some apprehension. She thought that maybe he had a few superstitious beliefs that must be carried out, and she wondered if she wasn't allowed to be present when he did them.

"You have to let me kiss you as much as I want," Robert said, his voice full of emotion and confidence. He pulled Sophie by the arm into him and kissed her. Their bodies fit together perfectly, as if they had been married for fifty years. Sophie rested her arms around his neck, and Robert hugged her around the waist. The kiss was soft at first, but grew stronger and more tender until they stopped.

"I think that can be arranged," Sophie whispered, as she was unsure that she had enough strength to speak normally. Her knees had gone all weak just as they had in Scotland and just as the movie actresses in the cinema classics, she noted wryly. She felt the tears come and she just rested her head on Robert's chest and they just stood there together happily.

"That is the only condition I have, Princess," Robert said again, very softly, reaching with his hand to wipe the tears off her face for the second time that day, "I hope it's not too much to ask," he finished. Sophie answered him by looking up with such love in her emerald green eyes, shook her head no, and kissed him again, softly and tenderly as before. She resolved in her mind that they would take it slow, no matter what.

As the couple stood there happily and content, Robert noticed the time on the golden-leaf clock on the huge marble fireplace mantle. Its time said 6:30 P.M.

"Sophie, it's almost seven o'clock! We should unpack and get cleaned up," he said to her, "not that you need to, but me, well," here he laughed, "I need to shower!"

"Oh please, Robert! You're the one that looks presentable! I need the shower more than you do," she replied teasingly.

"You're the lady, so you may have that ridiculous excuse for a bathroom first," he said to her bowing, "Please report back to me if it is satisfactory to you,"

"Thank you, I will. But, since I am probably going to be in there for a while," she said smiling at his gentlemanliness, "I think I am going to need something first."

"What's that," he asked her with a puzzled look on his face, "whatever you could possibly need is here in this room."

"You are always right, Robert. It IS here in this room," with that Sophie leaned in and kissed him again, this time full of longing and want. Robert leaned in again and returned the kiss in the same manner, his arms lovingly pulled her close and one hand went behind her head into her beautiful long hair, and the other hand held her in the small of her back. They finished kissing, smiled, and Sophie walked into the bathroom, and carrying her small toiletries bag with her, shut the door. As Robert heard the water fall and unpacked, he thought of Sophie and all of their adventures together, and how darn beautiful she was. As Sophie stood in the hot falling water and washed her hair, she thought of the brave, smart, and strong man waiting for her, got butterflies in her stomach just thinking about him, and started to giggle. "_Come on, Sophie, what are you, some teenager thinking about her first crush? Get it together and stop giggling," _she thought. Robert, as he was setting his beloved Mickey watch to the correct local time thought he heard a small laugh from inside the bathroom. After listening intently for another three minutes, he supposed that he was hearing things due to his lack of sleep. This then brought his mind to the sleeping arrangement. "_Oh no! What are we going to do? I know, I'll offer her the bed and sleep on the sofa. The sofa is probably more comfortable than my bed at home, anyway," _Robert finished his thinking and didn't dwell on the topic as he hung up his Harris tweed and Burberry turtlenecks. So deep in thought and in his task was Robert that he didn't hear Sophie come out of the bathroom. She was wearing a casual, but elegant dress that was made of white eyelet lace. She had put on a little mascara and lip gloss, but it just enhanced her natural beauty even more. Robert turned around and almost fainted. He thought that she was always beautiful, but this? WOW! Sophie as she drew closer to him smelled like lilacs and sweet citrus. Walking to Robert and taking his hands, she asked,

"What do you think?"

"You almost gave me a heart attack, Princess! It should be illegal for that reason to look that amazing," he said, drawing her close to him and bringing her hands closer to his face, kissed each one as if it were a precious jewel. Sophie looked up into his blue eyes and smiled. He bent down and kissed her softly, murmuring,

"Sophie, I have to clean up now, maybe you should unpack, too?" She let out a small sigh and said,

"Okay, I will. But please don't make me stay away from you too long!"

"I'll just be twenty minutes, I promise," Robert said, kissing her cheek tenderly. He grabbed his clothes and his bag and went in to take a shower. Sophie just stood there watching until the door closed. She decided to unpack. As she was hanging up her dresses in the generously sized closet, she noticed that Robert had mostly brought Harris tweed, except for one bag, which looked like it contained a suit. She noted that he probably brought it for his lecture or to wear to dinner. At his request, she had brought the fanciest dress she owned, which was a red strapless gown that went to her knees. She too, had brought it in a hang down bag to keep in smooth and wrinkle free. She decided to save it for a special dinner occasion. As she finished putting her things away, Sophie heard the shower stop. A few minutes later, a very polished looking Robert came out. He was wearing dark brown slacks, his Burberry turtleneck, and of course, his Harris tweed jacket. His face broke into a smile when he saw Sophie laughing at his outfit and said,

"What? Is this too casual?"

"Of course not," Sophie told him, still laughing, "it's just makes you look so scholarly and handsome."

"Well, you, my Princess, are gorgeous," replied Robert. He walked over and stood behind her, draping his arms over her shoulders and resting his chin on the top of her head. Sophie reached her arms up to hold his hands and they just stood there, until Sophie turned around and said,

"Can we go to dinner now? I am very, very hungry!"

"Of course, I almost forgot," Robert said, laughing, "I shall be your personal escort!" He offered his arm to her and she linked arms with him as they walked outside of the room.

So. This is as far as I will upload for now, at least until I get some reviews! Please Review! I have chapters waiting to be uploaded! :)


	4. Dinner

Dinner

"Where should we go?" Sophie asked Robert as they strolled along the old streets of Florence's beautiful city center holding hands.

"I am not sure," Robert answered, surveying the busy street, "maybe we should duck into a small restaurant. I mean, it is Italy, so all food here is good. It's like, a law."

"Yes, I suppose that is true," Sophie replied laughing as she looked up at him, "how about that little place right there?" Following Sophie's gaze, Robert saw a small café with red awnings and café tables with red and white-checkered tablecloths. Smells wafted out into the twilight air around them, and these smells made Sophie's and Robert's stomachs rumble.

"Sounds great to me! " Robert said and he led her into the restaurant. The décor was typical Italian, but not fake and overly forced like in many of the American adaptations. It was rustic, with a brick oven burning in the back that was visible to the customers of the restaurant. In it, a man was pushing a long wooden paddle and pulling out pizzas that were so thin, they looked like they were translucent. A waiter led them to a small table in the corner, which was nice and private. Sophie, knowing enough Italian to successfully order them a bottle of wine and two pizzas, told the waiter what they wanted. After she had finished ordering, she said,

"_Gratzie, signore," _

Robert just looked at her with a look of academic awe that one only finds in scholars, historians, and teachers and said,

"You know Italian, too?"

"Only a very small amount, Robert, you shouldn't think that it is amazing. I just have my grammar school knowledge and that is about it. Surely, you must know a little of another language?"

"Well," Robert paused, grinning at the secret he was about to unveil, "I do know a little of this language." He smiled genuinely before speaking again.

"_Bonjour, Sophie Neveu. Comment allez-vous? Excusez mon interruption de notre dîner, mais j'espère vous impressionner!"_

Sophie just listened in amazement at his perfect French accent. He had obviously put a lot of effort into learning the language and she got tears in her eyes when he told her that he wanted to impress her in French!

"Robert! You learned French for me?"

"_Oui, mon amour."_

"But, it's only been a month, and there is no way that you used a correspondence course or the Rick Steves guy's method and ended up with that perfect accent. How?"

"I was able to secure private lessons with the French professor at Harvard. He and I are best friends from water polo and he agreed to teach me French if I taught him some of my tricks."

"Well, Professor, you got your wish. You DID impress me," Sophie told him. She reached her hand across the table and he took it laughing,

"I took lessons five nights a week."

"I think that's about the nicest thing you have ever done for me," Sophie said sincerely.

"Really? More than, and let me quote, saving your life, solving your grandfather's puzzles, and being handsome?"

"Well, it's a close second-or third-definitely at least a fourth, said laughing again. This time Robert laughed, too. Their margarita pizzas came, which had sun-dried tomatoes, fresh basil, and fresh Gouda, mozzarella, and Parmesan cheeses. The crust was baked to perfection- as thin and crunchy as a homemade cracker. After Sophie and Robert had their fill, they paid the check and walked out into the beautiful Florentine moonlight. The air was chilly, and Sophie wished she had brought a jacket. Robert, ever being the gentleman, gave her his Harris tweed to wear as they strolled through the lovely night air. They found a bench overlooking the Arno River. Here they sat, discussing past events and the problems created by them.

"Sophie," Robert asked rather tentatively, as he did not want to ruin the moment, "are you doing all right? I mean, with your grandfather's," here he stopped because he didn't want to say passing, as it sounded so peaceful and calm, which was the direct opposite of Sauniere's death.

"Yes, Robert," Sophie said, looking up at him with a sleepy smile, "I am doing fine. They buried him in Scotland, near Rosalyn and, more importantly, my grandmother and brother. Don't worry though, we put a fleur-de-lis pin on his suit when we buried him, so he will always be part of the Priory, even in death."

"I didn't mean to pry, I was just curious about how you were," Robert replied, hugging her more tightly, "Sophie, I think I should take you back now. We are both jet- lagged and exhausted."

"Mmm," Sophie said, snuggling in closer to Robert as she closed her eyes, "sleep sounds good."

They made their way back to the hotel. As they took turns in the bathroom, Robert wondered about how to bring the bed issue to the surface. He had allowed Sophie to use the bathroom first, so, to his surprise when he came out of the bathroom, he found her curled under blankets on the sofa! That totally ruined his plans! He walked over to the sofa quietly and whispered,

"Sophie, you should have the bed. I'll take the sofa."

"No," she said sleepily, yet with force, "it's your room, therefore, it is your bed. Now, Professor Langdon, I must get my beauty rest so kindly stop pestering me,"

Robert relented, already forming a plan in his mind. He got under the covers and turned out the lights. He waited for thirty minutes as Sophie fell into a deep sleep that is known only to babies and severely jet-lagged travelers. As soon as he was certain she would not awake, even if an antimatter bomb went off inside Vatican City, he stole over to the sofa and gently lifted her in his strong arms, which were toned from his daily dose of fifty laps in the Harvard swimming pool. He put her in the big bed and tucked her in under the smooth silk sheets. He went over to the sofa and settled down. The last thing he was aware of was the faint scent of lavender and citrus on his pillow…

**This is it for now, at least until I get some reviews on my work! Please read and review! PLEASE! I would love to keep writing, but I don't want to write unless I know that my work is appreciated!**


	5. The First Day Part 1

The First Day

The First Day

Robert was in a deep, peaceful sleep. He was dreaming of Sophie. She was wearing pink pajamas, and she looked happy to see him. She walked over to him with a pillow in her hand and she called his name. He smiled at her, but her expression turned from happiness to anger! He felt himself get pummeled with the pillow repeatedly until he woke up. To his surprise, he was being hit with a pillow, and he heard Sophie's voice saying,

"You were supposed to have the bed!"

"Whaa?" Robert answered, still disoriented, "Wazgoinon?"

"You moved me from the couch after I fell asleep! You are such a," here her false anger was cut off as Robert pulled her onto him and kissed her hard. As the kiss broke he asked,

"Now what am I?"

Sophie, with a dazed expression on her face replied,

"I don't remember,"

"I am sorry to hear that. I was curious as to what I was. But, Sophie, it is three o'clock in the morning, can I sleep a little longer please?"

"Yes, sorry. But you can't sleep unless you sleep with me on the bed." Robert was amazed at this statement. He could not believe that he was going to be able to sleep with Sophie! (Not in the dirty way) He was thankful so he replied,

"Fine by me."

He climbed into bed and closed his eyes. He felt Sophie curl up next to him. He heard her whisper,

"Hold me, Robert. Please."

He gratefully wrapped his arms around her and she put her hands over his arms. They both fell asleep together.

Robert awoke to the bright sunshine streaming through the windows and spilling across the bed. He still had his arms wrapped around Sophie, who was sleeping still. Trying not do disturb her, Robert shifted his position so he could view the clock on the mantle. Its face said eight fifteen. He was glad it was still a little early because it meant that he could stay in this position with Sophie for a little while longer. The lecture was still a few days away, and Robert wanted to make the most of he and Sophie's time together. As he turned his head back towards Sophie, he noticed she was awake. Sophie rolled over so she could face Robert and said,

"Good morning,"

"Good morning, Queen of the Pillow Warriors," Robert replied, smiling.

"Oh. Sorry about that, by the way," Sophie said, smiling a little and feeling guilty, "I was just upset that you took the sofa."

"I don't think that will be a problem anymore, will it," Robert questioned, hoping the answer was the one he was looking for.

"Nope. At least, not with me," Sophie said, "How come you haven't kissed me yet?"

"Oh. My apologies," With this statement, Robert leaned in and kissed Sophie. She immediately responded to his touch. They didn't break the kiss for a very long time. When they did, Sophie smiled and asked,

"So, what are we going to do today?"

"Ummmm, I am not really sure, but I thought we could just walk around the city and take in the sites."

"That would be nice," Sophie replied, laughing, "but I suppose we should get dressed first."

"Yes, I suppose we should," Robert answered her, laughing as well, "Should I call the concierge for breakfast on the balcony?"

"Robert that would be lovely!"

"All right then, you may have the bathroom first. I shall make the bed and tidy up the place,"

"_Merci, monsieur," _Sophie responded in French, "_Vous etes trop gentils!"_

"_Je vous en prie! Il n'était rien!" _Robert said to her.

She flashed him a dazzling smile, again touched that he had learned French for her. While she was in the bathroom, she thought about Robert, Robert, and Robert. She thought about his kindness to her in the past month's tragic event, she thought about his bravery, and she thought about how much she loved him. While Robert was tidying up the room, he thought about Sophie, Sophie, and Sophie. He thought about what had happened last month, how beautiful she was, and how much he loved her. In his heart, he knew she was the one! He didn't care how fast it was moving, he had to let her know! He would somehow invite Sophie to live with him. Somehow. Sophie finished in the bathroom, and saw Robert sitting out on the balcony. She wondered how to phrase what she was thinking into intelligible words. "_Robert, I would be the happiest girl in the world if I could move to America with you," _No, that sounded way to presumptuous. She was dressed and ready in a gorgeous turquoise sundress that perfectly enhanced her natural beauty. She had on a pair of brown leather sandals and a brown necklace was on her neck. Robert was amazed at how much she kept surprising him. She went over to the other side of the balcony, and her body faced away from him, towards the beautiful view. He suddenly sensed something was wrong when Sophie put her hands over her face. He immediately rose to his feet and went over to her saying,

"Princess, what's wrong?"

Sophie turned around and buried her face in his chest, crying and said,

"Robert, I don't want this to end. This trip is only one week long and I don't know how I will live without you, I mean, I just," she stopped, breaking in to soft sobs. Robert was touched and deeply moved at her sadness. He put his arms around her and said,

"Princess, it doesn't have to end at all," Sophie wasn't sure she heard him correctly, so she asked,

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that, well, you're so amazing, and I," Robert said, struggling to get his words in order and growing redder by the second, "I was wondering if you would like to move in with me?" he finished, holding his breath.

Sophie was shocked! How could he have known what she had wished for! She was so happy that her tears of sadness turned immediately to tears of joy. She looked up at Robert and asked with a whisper,

"How did you know?"

"Know what?" Robert asked, very, very confused.

"That I wanted to move in with you?"

"You did? Really!" Robert asked, overjoyed, "Is that a yes, then?"

"Of course, Professor," Sophie replied, reaching her hands up and touching the sides of his face. Robert placed his hands around her shoulders and they stood there happily until they were brought back to Earth with a loud knock. Robert went to answer it. It was room service with the couple's breakfast. They set up the trays on the terrace, and left, but not before Robert tipped the two workers each ten euro. After they left, Robert and Sophie sat on the balcony in the warm sunshine stuffing their faces with the bountiful Italian breakfast. Over the various breads and pastries, Robert and Sophie discussed their future.

"Are you serious about the invitation, Robert? Are you sure?" Sophie asked, staring deep into his eyes, "Are you absolutely positively sure?" Robert let out a groan of annoyance and took her hand across the table and said,

"Sophie, of course I am sure. I asked you because," here he hesitated.

"Because what?" Sophie questioned.

"Because I love you," Robert said bravely. Sophie let out a small gasp. She had never been told that by anyone outside her family. Her grandpere had told her that endlessly, and recently, her grandmere had told her that as well. She knew she loved him and she wanted him to know it. She got up from the table and walked over to Robert. He stood up as well. He opened his arms and she hugged him tightly and, looking up with tears in her eyes said,

"I love you, too, Robert."

"I bet I love you more," teased Robert.

"You wish you could love me as much as I love you," said Sophie, playing along.

"I don't wish…I know," Robert said, tilting her face up with his hand. She looked into his eyes and he in hers and Robert leaned down and kissed her. She responded to his kiss immediately, and it was the best kiss either one of them ever experienced. When the kiss broke, Sophie said,

"I can't believe you're still single, Professor. I mean, how come you're not involved with any of the female professors at Harvard?"

"Oh, Sophie, I was so out of practice until you came along. I guess that I wasn't physically attractive," Robert replied.

"Are you freaking' kidding me?" Sophie exclaimed, still in his arms, "You're like, the most handsome person I've ever met! You know who you remind me of?"

"Who?"

"Cary Grant when he plays the guy in _An Affair To Remember,_" Sophie said, laughing, "Not that you've seen the movie, though. It's kind of a chick flick,"

"No, I have, in fact, seen that movie many times."

"Umm, with your previous girlfriends?"

"No. First, I haven't had any previous girlfriends, at least not serious ones. And secondly, I loved the fact of," here he stopped, laughing.

"The fact of what, Robert," Sophie asked, seriously now that she saw Robert's expression change.

"I loved the fact of two people meeting so quickly and finding out that they're true loves for each other. I know that must sound really ironic now but,"

"So basically, you're comparing our love life to _An Affair To Remember,_" Sophie replied, still confused.

"No! It was just always my dream to have something happen like that. And I really identified with Niccolo, I mean, I love to travel, I used to paint, and my grandmother on my mother's side was French, AND…you're going to love this," he stopped and added with a grin, "You know how Niccolo's grandfather's name is Andre,"

"Yes, I love that name!"

"Yeah, well that was my grandfather's name that was married to my French grandmother who lived in France!"

"Are you serious?" Sophie asked, cracking up, "And you never learned French before?"

"Well, my father was always busy and my mother ran the household after he died so there wasn't a whole lot of extra income," he stammered, not sure how much he wanted to tell her because he didn't want her to pity him.

"Robert, it's okay, you don't have to tell me," Sophie said, calming down at once.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you," Robert added quickly, "It's just, I've never talked about it before and I'm not sure where to start,"

"That's alright," Sophie said, "you can stop. I just LOVE that movie. It was the one American movie that Grandpere let me watch because it had French in it."

"I loved it for the message and my dream, and I know that sounds weird because I am a guy, but," Robert hesitated, "there was just always something about Cary Grant that I admired on the screen. I mean, He was just so…classy,"

"Yes he was, and very handsome. Not as handsome as you though," Sophie added, giving him a quick kiss, "You are my one true love,"

Robert thought about how serious this statement was and replied, "Sophie, you are my true love also, I just know it!" Here he scooped her up under her legs and back and carried her into the room. She was delighted and wrapped her arms around his neck. He put her down and said,

"Now, Princess, where should we go today?"


	6. The First Day Part 2

**Warning: Chapter Contains Teen Material**

The Arrival Part 2

Robert and Sophie walked out into the bright Florentine sunshine, which was making the various monuments glow. They happily held hands in the high noon sun. Sophie felt that she was happiest girl in the world. Robert was so unbelievably amazing. She was so excited about moving to America with him! They discussed it as they walked through the various parks of Florence.

"Sophie, are you sure you want to come move to the states with me?" Robert asked, concerned, "I mean, you live in Paris! Paris!"

"Your point being," Sophie replied teasingly.

"Umm, let's really pick one! Boston or Paris?" Langdon said sarcastically with a laugh.

"Actually, Robert," Sophie stopped walking and looked at Robert with a serious expression on her face, "I have lived alone for too long in that flat. My grandfather is dead; my family lives all the way in Scotland. There's no one," she finished, looking down.

"Sophie, why don't you move to Scotland with your family?"

"Two reasons, Professor," Sophie said, smiling again, "Number one, I am a city girl. Could you see me in those hills with nothing in sight except for old castles? And secondly, you wouldn't be there."

"Princess," Robert said, getting a little teary eyed himself at the thought that she wanted to be near him, "I am not all that interesting,"

"Robert, I love you, you are perfect," Sophie replied, looking up at his face. Robert just looked down at Sophie, who was glowing in the sunlight like a goddess. He drew her into his arms and she gratefully hugged him back.

"Sophie, you are way too good for me," Robert said, "you know that?"

"Really, Robert," Sophie said, still hugging him, "I was going to say the same about you. But if we are both too good for each other, that means we are just right for each other," she finished, still hugging him.

"Sweet," Robert said, jokingly, "I just realized I have a girlfriend!" Sophie drew away, somewhat offended but Robert immediately pacified her by saying, "No, Sophie, not like that! I had a grand total of one girlfriend in high school and I went on one date in college with the leader of my study group, so, I just can't believe that I have a girlfriend!" Robert finished excitedly.

"Robert, I can't believe that you stayed single for so long, especially with _Boston Magazine _on your heals," Sophie said deviously while returning to his side.

"Hold on," Robert stopped abruptly with a shocked look on his face, "how did you find out about that?"

"I was in the audience, Professor," Sophie told him laughing, "I was interested in the topic of your lecture because of grandpere," here she stopped suddenly and whispered, "If only I would have known,"

"Princess," Robert said, "I knew you were not okay. Let me do the first chivalrous act that a boyfriend is supposed to do for his girlfriend," Sophie immediately cheered up at his tone of voice and asked,

"Oh really, what's that?"

"Go shopping!" Robert exclaimed and led her into a designer store. The store was a boutique of many different designer brands, the most esteemed ones being Armani, Gucci, Coach, and Lacoste. Sophie felt like a young child at Christmas as she surveyed all of the gorgeous dresses, fancy shoes, and luxurious handbags. A very perky sales attendant ran over to help them, but Sophie managed, using her limited Italian knowledge, to ward him off. Robert went over to the men's section to look at a lovely leather briefcase. It was of a dark brown espresso color, almost ebony. He loved it the moment he saw it. He went to Sophie and said,

"Now, Princess, you can pick out whatever you want and I will pay, on one condition,"

Sophie smiled and turned around at his words, and walking over to him said,

"You have to kiss me again?"

"No, but I will gladly do that if you go and ask the salesperson how much for this leather briefcase,"

"Okay,"

Sophie walked over to the salesperson and found out how much the briefcase was. Robert, upon hearing it, thought it was a fair price to pay, and went to purchase it. After charging it to his credit card, Robert saw Sophie eyeing a pair of siren red stilettos. He knew she loved them, but refused to let Robert pay for them. He, as she was putting them back, told the salesperson to charge them to his card and have them sent to the hotel room later that evening. The salesperson readily agreed, as he had just made a very large sale. Robert and Sophie happily left the store and went to lunch in a small outdoor bistro. Over panini sandwiches, they discussed their evening plans.

"So, Robert, do you have to do anything to get ready for your presentation?" Sophie asked, genuinely curious.

"Not really," Robert replied, smiling, "I have one basic presentation saved and then I make little adjustments to it to fit the theme of the lecture."

"Really?"

"Really,"

They finished their lunch and went back to their hotel room for time out of the sun. Robert decided to recheck his presentation while Sophie freshened up and pulled out her computer, which was a white MacBook. Robert, upon seeing it exclaimed,

"No way!" Sophie was very confused so she stopped typing and looked up while asking,

"What?"

"I have one, too! In black!" Robert said, pulling out his black MacBook. Sophie started laughing very hard and said through her tears,

"Just like _Hieros Gamos_!" Robert gave her a blank stare until he realized what she meant. Women wore white and men wore black in the sacred ritual that the Priory of Sion practiced. Robert was laughing himself as he continued to work on his presentation. Presently, Sophie couldn't stand not being with him, at least, within close proximity of him, so she shut down her computer and went to sit next to him on the sofa. She sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Robert knew that Sophie's presence would completely disable his academic mind so he shut down his computer as well. They sat there together quietly until Sophie said,

"Robert?"

"Yes, Princess?" Robert replied, concerned.

"I love you,"

"I love you to, Sophie. More than you could ever know." Robert looked into Sophie's emerald eyes that were sparkling like the gems they were because of her tears. He bent down and kissed her with such passion that Sophie, even though she was sitting, felt her legs go numb and her knees weak. She responded the kiss with the same passion that it had been delivered. They stood up, arms locked around each other. Sophie slid her hands up Robert's chest and began to unbutton his shirt when he stopped and whispered,

"Are you sure, Sophie?" Sophie nodded her assent and kept unbuttoning his shirt. Robert began to undo Sophie's blouse and with help from her, managed to successfully undo her bra. In a few minutes they were both free of clothes and collapsed on the bed. They both knew what was coming, and were excited as they began to move together.

**That is all I will update for now...more is ready! Please Please Please Read and Review!!**


	7. The Lecture

**Okay. I hope you have liked the story so far! Please Review!**

**The Lecture**

Sophie awoke in Robert's arms as the sun was rising in the morning sky. She just lay there remembering her and Robert's amazing night. She had never had that great of a time before with her other boyfriends. She smiled and knew that this was a sign that she and Robert were meant to be together. She felt Robert stir. He groaned a little and opened and closed his eyes. She, noting that it was still very early turned over and started singing a French lullaby to him.

"_Fais do do, Robert mon amour,_

 _Fais do do, t'auras du lolo._

 _Maman est en haut, Elle fait des gâteaux._

 _Papa est en bas,_

 _Il fait du chocolat._

 _Fais do do, Robert mon amour,_

_Fais do do, t'auras du lolo. _

Sophie substituted "Robert, my love," instead of "Sophie, mon amour" which meant "Sophie, my love," which was how Grandpere had always sung it to her. At the sound of Sophie's soft voice singing to him, Robert woke up and got all teary eyed at her beautiful face and beautiful voice. When she saw that he woke up, she stopped singing with a start. Robert said,

"Sophie, don't stop, please."

"Robert, I didn't know you were awake," Sophie replied, turning red, "I am sorry that I have awoken you,"

"Sophie, please," Robert said, sitting up, "please don't stop. I love you and I love that song! Will you sing it again? _S'il vous plait?" _

Sophie consented, and Robert lay back down. Sophie stared into his eyes and sang the song again. When she was finished, Robert asked,

"Was that a French lullaby that your Grandfather sang you, Princess?"

"Yes," Sophie replied, sadly, "he used to sing that to me every night. Now that I have sung to you, you must sing me an American lullaby,"

"Umm, okay. Give me a little bit to think of one," Robert replied. After a moment of reflection, Robert started to sing.

"_Sleep my child and peace attend thee,_

_All through the night_

_Guardian angels God will send thee,_

_All through the night;_

_Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,_

_Hill and vale in slumber sleeping,_

_I my loved ones' watch am keeping,_

_All through the night._

_Angels watching, e'er around thee,_

 _All through the night _

_Midnight slumber close surround thee,_

 _All through the night _

_Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,_

 _Hill and vale in slumber sleeping_

 _I my loved ones' watch am keeping,_

 _All through the night_

_While the moon her watch is keeping,_

 _All through the night _

_While the weary world is sleeping,_

 _All through the night_

 _O'er thy spirit gently stealing, _

_Visions of delight revealing _

_Breathes a pure and holy feeling, _

_All through the night"_

Sophie smiled at his beautiful voice. She did not know he could sing! She thought that the tune was very soothing. She lay back on the pillow while he looked over her. When he was finished singing he said shyly,

"My mom sang that to me when I was little. I can't believe I still can remember the words!"

"It was the most beautiful lullaby I have ever heard," Sophie whispered honestly, "I didn't know you could sing!"  
"Well," Langdon said, blushing a little, "I didn't exactly have time to serenade you while we were running from Fache. Also, you know what?"

"What, Professor?"

"You are my guardian angel and God did send you to me," Robert said thickly, "In the figurative and literal sense," he finished, hinting at her heritage.

Sophie didn't know what to say, so she just reached up and kissed him. He pulled her back down on top of him and she snuggled close to him and said with a smile,

"By the way, thanks for the amazing time last night,"

Robert, laughed at her provocative tone replied,

"You, Princess, deserve the best,"

Sophie laughed and she cuddled even closer to him. By now it was around seven o'clock, and they both thought that they should get an early start because of Robert's lecture. They took a shower (together  ) and got dressed; Sophie helping Robert tie his tie. They went for an early morning walk. Sophie realized that they only had a few more days together. This made her want to cry. Robert sensed her discomfort and put his arms around her. A few young Italian men were giving Sophie flirtatious glanced that were returned by Robert's cold scowls. They had some fresh fruit and strong espresso coffee for breakfast. Robert, as they got back to the hotel room said,

"Sophie, you know you don't have to come to my lecture. You can have time to have fun because I think that you will be bored,"

"Professor Langdon, I am surprised at you. I would have thought that by now you would have realized that I would not dare to want to be any other place than with you. Unless you don't want me to come to the lecture of course," she added, somewhat sadly because she would have loved to see Robert really into the subject instead of just giving brief explanations to her. Upon hearing this, Robert quickly replied,

"No! I want you to come if you want to come!"

"That's settled then," Sophie said, walking to him and kissing him. She could not possibly bear to live without him for a couple of months. It would be way too much for her to bear. When they stopped the kiss, they thought that they should head to the lecture. A limousine came to pick them up. When they arrived, Sophie was given V.I.P. seating at Robert's request and Robert, giving her a quick kiss goodbye, went behind stage with his black MacBook to prep for the presentation. Sophie waited impatiently in her seat until the lights dimmed and Robert walked out on stage. Everyone clapped, and Sophie cheered. Robert went to the podium and poured himself a glass of water. He then began the lecture. Sophie was enthralled by his material and she became very interested in the relationship between a symbol and its meaning to the eyes of the beholder. For example, a white hood in the United States draws thoughts of racism and violence associated with the Ku Klux Klan whereas in Spain, its meaning is the exact opposite because priests wear it as a garment. Sophie felt herself getting swept away in Robert's deep voice and academic passion. The hours ticked by until the presentation drew to a close. Robert snaked through the crowd and found Sophie. He asked her,

"Well? What did you think?"

"I thought it was wonderful," Sophie said with a smile, "it was _tres interessant!"_

"_Merci bocoup!"_

"Shall we go to dinner?" Sophie asked.

"Sure, I am so hungry!"

Sophie and Robert, hand in hand, walked through the streets and found a quiet little restaurant with a balcony. After they had ordered some wine and their dinner, they preceded to talk about various topics.

"Robert," Sophie said, her expression turning serious after laughing at his jokes, "thank you,"

"For what, Princess?" Robert asked growing concerned at her sad countenance.

"For inviting me here, I mean, it's just," Sophie said, trying to figure out the right thing to say, "I just think that you are the nicest thing that's ever happened to me, and I really want to make it up to you," she finished.

Robert, laughing and reaching his hand across the table said, "Make what up, Princess? You have nothing to be forgiven for; in fact, I should be thanking you for coming into my life. Without you," he stammered, "I guess I would be sitting alone at home in front of the fire with a book and some brandy,"

"That sounds like a nice evening; so peaceful and quiet," Sophie said.

"It does sound so, but it isn't after you do it every single night," Robert said laughing. A man coming over and saying in very good, but Italian-accented English suddenly interrupted their meal,

"Excuse me, but I was just enjoying my dinner when I looked up and saw you, Mr. Langdon. You, of course, do not know me but I was at the Vatican last year. I just wanted to come and meet you in person. I have to say, when that helicopter went up and you were in it I," here Robert cut him off by saying,

"Yes, well, thank you but as you can see I am extraordinarily busy here." The man was only thrown for a second as he glanced at Sophie.

"Oh! Miss Neveu? Is that right, Neveu," he asked, drawing out the last syllable of her name, "I remember you from last month. Quite a dazzling police maneuver,"

"Thank you," Sophie returned with a half-smile, "I am sorry, but we really must be going. It has been very nice meeting you," With that, Robert and Sophie paid their bill and left the man spluttering at their empty table. It had been an eventful day and they wanted to go back to the hotel to….rest (). While laying in bed in the middle of the night, Sophie leaned over and whispered,

"Robert, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Princess, anything?"

"What was the man talking about with the helicopter and the Vatican?" she asked, very curious. Robert gave a groan and said,

"Oh, Sophie, you really want to know?" Sophie, growing a bit apprehensive replied,

"Yes,"

"Do you remember last year the big scandal when the new pope was chosen?" Sophie recalled the news headlines about the four top candidates being murdered in brutal ways and a priest committing suicide.

"Yes,"

"Do you recall seeing anything or hearing anything about antimatter?"

"Yes, now that you mention it," Sophie replied, "there was a bomb and the priest that committed suicide and a brave American went up in a helicopter! The bomb exploded and the helicopter disappeared from the sky! I always felt so bad for the American. They said he was a schoolteacher, and that his body was never found" she finished, growing sad because she thought that Robert might have known him.

"Sophie?" Robert said, hesitantly.

"Yes, Robert?"

"The American that went up in the helicopter?"

"Yes, the poor man,"

"That's me," he said, nervously.

"Who's you," Sophie questioned, confused.

"I am the American schoolteacher. I am the one from the helicopter," he said sitting up, not knowing how she was going to take this piece of information.

"Wh-what?" Sophie asked, sitting up too and looking in his eyes, "I don't understand. The papers said that he went with the helicopter,"

"I jumped, Sophie. I jumped out of the helicopter with a tarp."

Sophie was at a loss for words. She did not know what to say. Finally, she asked,

"How did you-How are you still," she said, awestruck, "How are you not dead?"

"I landed in the Tiber River. Some people from the hospital found me."

"_Merde sainte!"_ Sophie said, swearing, "Why haven't you said a word about it?"

"Sophie," Robert said, looking at her with a pained expression, "I don't like to talk about it. It was a horrible experience in my life. It was the most horrible experience in my life, second only to," he stopped and looked down.

"Second only to what, Robert?" Sophie asked.

"To you being threatened by that monk and Teabing and realizing that if you died, it would've been my fault," he said, gruffly. Sophie was touched. She crawled over to him and gave him a big hug. She put her head on his chest and said,

"Robert, I love you. That is about the most touching thing you have ever said to me. Thank you from the bottom of my heart." Robert returned the hug tightly and just held Sophie for a long time. When Sophie looked up, she saw that Robert was crying. Not just getting a little emotional, but full-blown crying. He was shaking and he withdrew from her embrace and walked across the room into the bathroom. Sophie was very concerned and she immediately got up and followed him. There she found him on the floor with his head in his hands. She knelt down and put a hand on his shoulder. Robert flinched at her touch as if she had startled him and murmured,

"Sophie,"

"What is it, Robert," Sophie responded, "What is wrong?"

"I am sorry," Robert replied, pulling himself together, "I just got a huge flashback to the helicopter. It was an awful experience. I just, I can't" Robert finished, stuttering.

"It's okay, Robert. Do not talk about it if it is painful. Come with me," Sophie soothed. She led him back to the bed and got in with him. He said,

"Sophie?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Can I, that is, will you,"

"Can you do what, Robert? Will I do what?"

"Will you let me hold you?" Robert asked, very embarrassed that he had to ask.

"Oh, Robert," Sophie laughed, "you know you never have to ask that," she snuggled against him and he put his arms around her. As they were falling asleep, they both thought about how much their lives had changed since the other came around.

**Please Read and Review! I will add more if everyone likes it!**


	8. A Big Day

Robert awoke to the sound of the shower falling. He heard something else as well. He got up and walked over to the bathroom door and called,

"Sophie?"

Sophie heard his voice and she did not want him to see her crying. She was crying a lot lately, and about a lot of different things. Currently, the cause of her tears was the fact that Robert had to be lying to her. She had remembered that the newspapers had said something about the American professor's, well, Robert's, girlfriend. Victory or Victoria or something like that. Robert said he had not had any girlfriends before. She heard him call her name again and she decided she had better answer him.

"What?" she answered, rather huffily.

"Are you okay? Can I come in?" Robert asked in a concerned voice.

Sophie reluctantly said, "Come in,"

Robert saw that she was on the ground in the shower with her robe still on and soaking wet. He saw her tearstained face and he immediately knelt down and said in a rush,

"Princess, what's wrong?"

"Don't call me that," she said harshly, "I bet that's what you called all of your other girlfriends,"

"Sophie, I told you. I didn't have any other girlfriends." Robert said, drawing away at Sophie's harshness.

"You're a liar then, Professor I'll-just-jump-out-of-a-helicopter-at-the-Vatican-and-have-my-girlfriend-save-me!" Sophie yelled. Robert knew immediately what Sophie's outburst was about. Vittoria. That had to be it. He wanted to bend down and comfort her but he realized that that was completely out of the question in her current condition. He turned to leave, deeply hurt, but then he turned and said one thing,

"Sophie, if you are referring to Vittoria Vetra, I just want you to know that she was not my girlfriend. We were together on a case for a couple days and that is it. She just helped me after the whole helicopter thing. If you're jealous of her, which I might add, would be extremely stupid, then," he stopped here and just shook his head. He walked out of the bathroom and grabbed a room key. Sophie heard the door shut and his footsteps retreating through the hall. She got up and saw that he had left a note that said he would be back shortly. Sophie felt horrible. She had not meant to drive him away, but she was just overtaken with jealousy at the thought of someone else being with Robert when he told her that she had been his one true love. She realized now that it had probably been a one-night fling after Robert got back from his fall out of the helicopter. This made her cry even harder. She had to make it up to him. She just had to!

Meanwhile, Robert was walking through the streets of Florence armed only with his credit card and a bunch of Euro from his lecture. He had to prove to Sophie how much he loved her. He found a small jewelry shop that specialized in engagement rings. Thankfully, the shop owner knew who Robert was and was very happy to put his order in priority. After looking around the shop, Robert noticed that there was a case marked "Vintage and Rare." He walked over to it and looked among the various bracelets and rings. His eyes found a diamond ring that had emeralds in it the exact color of Sophie's eyes. A card next to it read, "Worn by Deborah Kerr in _An Affair To Remember_." Robert knew he had to buy it for Sophie. He had to. Now the ring was a substantial sum, but despite how modest he was, Robert Langdon was a very rich man. He told the clerk exactly what he wanted and the clerk was very surprised. He made the transaction, and a very happy Robert Langdon left the store and headed straight back to the hotel, stopping only to pick up some lilac flowers for Sophie. When he let himself into the apartment, he found Sophie sitting on the sofa with a tense expression on her face. When she heard his footsteps entering the room, she flung away the book that she was reading, and walked over to him saying,

"Robert, I am so sorry! Please forgive me!" Robert put the flowers down in a vase and went to her and said,

"Princess, it's okay. I know that you have been having a hard time and the last thing that you needed to discover is that I had a one-night stand with another person," he finished.

"Robert, I am so sorry!"

"Princess stop apologizing and come here to kiss and make up!" Sophie, with a huge smile of relief, practically skipped over to him and they shared a wonderful kiss. After they finished kissing, Sophie asked,

"What are those gorgeous lilacs for? Did one of your admirers stop and give them to you in the street?"

"No, silly Princess," Robert replied, giving her a kiss on the noses, "they are for you!"

"Robert! How did you know that lilacs are my favorite smell in the world, second only to," Sophie said.

"Citrus," Robert interjected with a smile. Sophie's mouth dropped open.

"How did you know that?"

"Because of the scent of your perfume. It tells a lot about a woman." Sophie was amazed at how observant he was.

"Really?"

"Yes, really," Robert said with a smile, "I have a question for you,"

"What's that," Sophie asked, her face growing serious because she knew that she had to make up for her awful behavior.

"Can we go see some art?"

"Yes, of course! Let me get ready!"

As Robert heard Sophie bustling around in the bathroom, he knew that he wanted to propose to her tonight. He arranged with the hotel manager to have the lobby all to themselves that night. He had a plan in mind, and it required the huge grand piano that was located in the lobby. When Sophie came out, they descended into the streets of Florence happy as ever. When they came back to the room for a while and it was nearing dinnertime, Robert said,

"Sophie,"

"Yes, Robert?" she replied.

"I have arranged for us to have dinner in the lobby tonight. Alone."

"Wow, Robert! You spoil me!"

"I was wondering if you brought a very special outfit?"

"Yes, my red dress I shall wear it."

"Good, along with those red heels that you liked."

"But I didn't buy them!" Sophie exclaimed.

"I did," Robert grinned.

Sophie was speechless. She gave him a kiss for a thank you. Robert broke the kiss,

"Can we go now?"

"Yes, let me get ready,"

When Sophie came out of the bathroom, she was stunning with her red dress and shoes, but it was not her own appearance that made her stop suddenly, it was Robert's. He was in a tuxedo with very fancy shoes. He looked like a movie star from a bygone era. She rushed to his arms and said,

"Robert! Holy crap!"

"What, Princess?" Robert asked, concerned.

"You look so handsome!"

"Well, thank you, Princess. You are a goddess."

They walked down to the lobby, where a chef served them a delicious meal of roasted chicken with rosemary, lilac, and lemon marinade, roasted bell peppers, and some rice. They had a bottle of wine that Sophie picked out as well. After they had finished their dinner, Robert said,

"Sophie! A piano!"

Sophie turned around and saw the beautiful antique piano. She walked over to it reverently. As she walked around it admiring its luxurious mahogany finish, she noticed that Robert had sat down. She walked over to him and said,

"Are you going to play?" Without a word, Robert nodded and began to play the opening chords of _An Affair To Remember_. Sophie was in shock by how beautifully he played, but then, she started crying when Robert began to sing,

"_Our love affair is a wondrous thing,_

_That we'll rejoice in remembering._

_Our love was born with our first embrace,_

_And a page was torn out of time and space._

_Our love affair, may it always be, _

_A flame to burn through eternity._

_So take my hand with a fervent prayer, _

_That me may live, and we may share, _

_A love affair to remember."_

Before Robert could repeat the song, as it was supposed to be played, Sophie broke in French,

"_Ce bel amour, qui ne peut mourir,_

_Sera pour nous un doux souvenir,_

_Promesse ardente du premier baiser,_

_Qui nous lie, tous deux, pour l'éternité._

_D'un bel amour toujours grandissant_

_Qui défiera les épreuves du temps._

_Trouvons la joie, reste dans mes bras,_

_Que nous vivions un bel amour,_

_Affaire de coeur, qu'on n'oublie pas"_

Robert played and listened to the gorgeousness of her voice. When the last chords trailed off, Robert knew what he had to do. He got up from the piano and said,

"That was wonderful, Sophie," Sophie smiled and walked over to him,

"Thank you, Robert, but I think you missed your true calling as a concert pianist,"

"Well, I just love history so much that I don't think I could bear being without it, or you," he added seriously.

"Thank you, Robert, for this wonderful time together," Sophie said, smiling and putting his arms around him, "I can't imagine anything more perfect,"

"I do," Robert interjected. He reached his hand into his pocket subtly, and fluidly got down on one knee. Sophie's expression turned tone of happiness to shock. She whispered his name. Robert said, full of confidence,

"Sophie, Princess, will you give me the tremendous honor of being your husband and protector?"

Sophie was floored. She immediately responded by starting to cry and nodded her head. Robert was so happy. As he was placing the ring on her finger, he added,

_"Merci, Sophie, merci tellement! Je t'aime tellement et je suis si heureux que vous me laissiez le prouver à vous. J'ai pensé que cet anneau s'adapterait."_

Sophie just smiled and nodded, but was a little puzzled about the ring being fitting, until she looked at the box that he held.

"Robert! From, from," Sophie said stuttering,

"Yes, Princess, from _An Affair To Remember,"_ Robert completed for her.

Sophie looked up into his eyes and saw such genuine love that she immediately began to tear up. Robert whispered,

"Sophie, Princess, don't cry. Are you sad?"

"No!" Sophie said forcefully, "I am the happiest that I have ever been in a long, long time." Robert leaned down and kissed her tenderly, and she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back as she lost herself in the moment.

**This is it for now, folks. I would love to continue! Please leave some feedback...sorry it has been so long, I was very very busy with a school thing. Please Review with any type of comment, I love criticism as it makes me a better writer!**


	9. The Visit Part 1

Robert and Sophie awoke in each other's embrace. Sunlight streamed through the windows. Sophie was very sad that this was the day they were leaving Florence. Robert rolled over and said,

"Guess what,"

Sophie smiled and asked,

"What?"

"You know how we talked last night and thought we should tell your family in Edinburgh about our engagement?"

"Yes,"

"Well, do you think you could take a couple of more days off work?"

"Sure. I haven't used any single of my days off since I got there. Why?" Robert smiled and said,

"Well, me being a Harvard professor gets the summer off and it, being July, is summer, and me having a computer successfully booked us two tickets to Edinburgh,"

"Robert!" Sophie shouted with joy and giving him a kiss, "You're so amazing!"

"Really?" he asked, very amused, "how so?"

"Well. Grandmere loves you already and well, Leo isn't the head of the household so we're good,"

"I still want to officially ask them. This hasn't been a very long relationship and I want to make sure they're okay with that."

"It will be perfect. What time is the flight?" Sophie asked.

"That is the only drawback. It's at 11:00 so we have to leave soon."

"Oh, that's not so bad. I was prepared for you to say in an hour," Sophie said, laughing.

"No," Robert replied, joining in, "not that soon,"

The two of them got dressed and had breakfast before leaving the hotel. They were very thankful to the manager for the lobby the previous evening and he smiled when he saw Sophie's left hand. They took the hour drive to the airport and had a short flight to Scotland. There, they took the somewhat long car ride to Sophie's grandmother's house. Robert was a little nervous that they were going unannounced but Sophie gave him a reassuring squeeze. They walked up to the front porch and Sophie lifted the fleur-de-lis doorknocker and knocked. Marie Chauvel answered the door with a puzzled expression, for she never had visitors and Leo always let himself in the backdoor. Upon seeing Sophie, she cried,

"Sophie, darling!"

"Hello, grandmere," Sophie replied, giving her a hug, "May we come in?" Marie just noticed Professor Langdon standing a little ways off near the steps. She was very curious what he was doing there.

"Of course you may come in, dear. Hello, Professor Langdon," she said, ushering them inside. Sophie kept her hands behind her back because she wanted to surprise her grandmother. They went into the living room and Marie said,

"Leo's at the church conducting a tour. He should be back in about fifteen minutes. However, Sophie, dear. Tell me the reason for this visit," she said, looking at her granddaughter's smiling face.

"Well," Sophie said, looking at Professor Langdon and moving her hands from behind her back, "I was wondering if I could use Rosalyn for my wedding?" Marie looked at Professor Langdon, then at Sophie, then at Sophie's hand and screamed,

"You're engaged already! YES! Of course, you may use Rosalyn for your wedding! When did this happen? Tell me everything." Robert interrupted,

"So you have no objection to me marrying your granddaughter?" Marie gave him a smile while hugging her granddaughter,

"Well, I thought it might happen eventually, but not this quickly. But of course not, Professor Langdon. Seeing Sophie this happy and protected is my greatest wish."

"Great!" Robert said, "Only there's one thing."

"What's that," Marie asked, confused,

"You must call me Robert," he said.

"Deal," she said, flashing a smile while accepting a hug from him.

"Oh! I am so glad you like him, Grandmere," said Sophie, leaning towards Robert on the sofa that faced Marie's elegant wingback chair, "I was so nervous. I knew you liked him a lot when we were last here, but the circumstances are quite different now. Especially since, well, we'll just say, I'm in charge," Sophie finished looking down.

"You are?" asked Robert, "you must be the first woman grand master...umm...ever! That's great! But please promise me you'll be careful," Robert said.

"I will, don't worry." Sophie reassured him.

"My dear," interjected Marie, "your fiancé is a man of whom I hold a great deal of respect and obligation to. Robert, I feel indebted to you for helping with Jacques's murder. I hope that I can begin to repay you for helping Sophie and through her, this entire family,"

"You have nothing to repay as long as I have Sophie," Robert grinned.

"Well, if you're sure," Marie said, looking out the window. A door opening and closing interrupted the conversation and a few minutes later, Leo, still wearing his docent's robe, came into the room with a glass of lemonade. As he did so, he asked before seeing Robert and Sophie,

"And who are our visitors, Grandmere,"

"Your sister's engaged!" Marie shouted, still very, very excited at the thought of an upcoming wedding. She was distantly sad, though, because she knew Sophie would move to the United States, but the present still loomed big and hopeful. Leo saw Robert sitting on the couch, and Sophie had stood up to give her brother a hug and he gave her one saying,

"To Professor Langdon? Already? I thought it wouldn't happen until Christmas,"

"It seems everyone knew we would eventually get engaged except us," Robert said, getting up to shake Leo's hand. Sophie nodded and laughed in agreement. They all laughed. Leo said to Robert,

"You know, ever since I first met you I knew you'd be joining the family someday or somehow,"

"Well," Robert said, cracking up, "you were right!" Marie was busy goggling over Sophie's ring and Sophie was filling her in on the exact events of the proposal. When she got to the Robert singing and playing the piano part, Marie exclaimed,

"Oh, how perfect!"

When Sophie told her that Deborah Kerr had worn the ring in the movie, Marie was amazed at Robert. She asked,

"How and where did you find it?"

"Florence, in a tiny antique jeweler's shop," Robert said, smiling, "Sophie and I had talked about how much we both loved the movie, so I thought it would be perfect,"

"It must have been so magical," whispered Marie. Sophie nodded and Leo groaned,

"All this romance! It's like a chick flick! I have another tour,"

"Grandmere," Sophie asked, "Can we go with him to...recall old times," she asked.

"Of course, dear, I'll make supper and you can spend the night before you have to leave,"

"Really?" Robert asked, "That's not to much of a burden for you?"

"Robert, I live in this huge house all by myself with Leo. I love having visitors. It will be my pleasure,"

Sophie and Robert walked around the grounds before entering the church. They looked around again, recalling the events that took place, tried their hands at the puzzle encrypted in the ceiling and sat down for a while. They turned to leave when they stood in the doorway for a short time. Robert leaned in and whispered,

"There will be flowers everywhere, sunlight will be streaming in, and then, you will walk in," Sophie smiled. Robert turned around just in time to see a man with dark hair and a mustache turn quickly. Robert tensed suddenly. They needed to leave. Now preferably. He saw a glint of sunlight on gunmetal and he ran and covered Sophie and shouted,

"Sophie! Run!"

Sophie was dazed and confused until she heard the gunshot go off. They ran into the fields, away from the house so as to not lead their attacker to Marie. Robert had only single-track thoughts running through his mind. _Keep Sophie safe. Get her away from the assassin. _They stopped far away from the church and Robert almost screamed in terror when he saw blood on Sophie's blouse. He helped her to the ground saying,

"Sophie! Speak! Where does it hurt? Where are you bleeding," Sophie's hand stopped his trying to stop her bleeding and she whispered,

"Robert, it isn't me. I am fine,"

Robert heaved a sigh of relief. Suddenly, nausea overtook him and he glanced down. His shirt was covered in blood just above and below his heart. He felt light swim in his eyes. He knew what he needed to do while he was still...conscious.

"Sophie," he said lying down, "it's me. Don't freak out. I need you to do something for me right away," Sophie screamed with shock but then she took his quivering hand and said,

"Anything,"

Robert reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a business card.

"Call my publisher and have him take care of my bills and my house. Don't have him sell it, just shut it up. Make sure he cancels all of my various newspaper and magazine subscriptions, as well as my cable,"

"Robert, you're going to be fine. What are you talking about," Sophie interrupted, genuinely scared.

"We don't know that, Princess. After you call him, call Harvard and get a sub in for my class that starts in August. The class needs to be filled, but have him keep my post until further notice."

"Robert, stop. You will be fine,"

"Princess, promise me," Robert said, urgently as his vision started to give way, "please,"

"All right," Sophie said, "I will,"

"Thank you," Robert said, feeling that he was about to slip into the unconscious, "Goodbye, Princess. Be careful," with that he slipped back and spoke no more. Sophie gazed in horror at him. She didn't know what to do. Thankfully, Leo came rushing up to her shouting,

"There's an ambulance coming. Where are you hurt?"

"I'm not. It's...it's Robert," she said, sobbing.

Leo slowed down and he saw the grave situation. The ambulance came minutes later, and Marie came rushing out to find out what had happened. Robert was loaded into the back and they all climbed into the back of the ambulance. Leo took the ride to the hospital to fill them in.

"When the gun shots were fired, I rugby-tackled the guy to the ground. Luckily, the gun slid away and a tourist helped me keep the guy down and the gun away. The cops came right before the ambulance and they took him away," he finished, looking at Robert's still form, "I hope he's okay,"

"Of course he's okay," Marie said, holding onto Sophie tightly, who was still sobbing and also resting a hand on Robert's shoulder along with Sophie's, "he will be fine in a week,"

**Sorry it has taken so long to update. I went to Europe and then I got really sick for a long time. I have had these ideas in my head, but just haven't had the opportunity to get them written. I hope you like the addition of some action! Please Read and Review if you can!**


	10. The Visit Part 2

**I know that it has been awhile, and I was waiting on some reviews. I have received thousands of hits but no reviews! Anyway, I have many more chapters written, but I will not post until I receive feedback. **

**I don't own The Da Vinci Code, all characters are the creation of Dan Brown, and I haven't received any money for this piece of writing. **

"How is he," Sophie pestered the endless stream of doctors and nurses that were coming out of Robert's hospital room, "is he going to be all right?"

Most of the doctors offered their condolences and said that they were too busy to stop and chat. Marie knew that the situation was serious and that they were withholding the truth from all three of them. As a doctor started to walk into Robert's room, Marie barred his way and said,

"Excuse me, doctor. We still have yet to be informed about Professor Langdon's condition. We are the closest things he has to family now, as both of his parents are dead, and he is from the United States. Please tell us how he is,"

The young doctor took pity on the small family, and he glanced towards Leo, who still had his arm around his silent sister.

"Ma'am, my name is Doctor Williams. If you give me five minutes, I shall see what the conditions and circumstances are and report right back here to inform you, Miss, uh," he paused,

"Chauvel," Marie answered him, giving him a sad sort of smile, "Marie Chauvel. That is my grandson and granddaughter-Leo Chauvel and Sophie Neveu,"

The doctor sort of jumped a little at hearing Sophie's name.

"Really?" he asked, "Are they part of a crime-fighting team still?"

Marie laughed and said, "Yes, I guess you could say that,"

The doctor laughed and walked into Robert's room. Marie went back to where Sophie and Leo were sitting saying,

"Sophie, dear, you're still quite famous after a few months ago,"

Sophie just nodded glumly. Right now, all her attention was focused on Robert and she was using a great deal of strength not to break down and cry. Marie seemed to sense this and she sat down next to Sophie and gave her a hug saying,

"My dear, it will be all right. Grandpere is watching over us now and I will bet he is trying to intervene to the big guy up there to make sure Robert's okay. I'll bet you get bonus points because we're relatives,"

Sophie had to smile at this comment. She spoke softly,

"Thank you, Grandmere,"

Sophie, in fact, was still internally troubled, for she was recalling Robert's words and instructions to her as he lay in the field. It was as if he knew that he was going to go unconscious. What if it was the last time...Sophie started to shake that thought from her head as soon as it entered. Robert was going to be fine. Doctor Williams came out of the room with a serious expression on his face. He walked over to the family and sat down with them saying,

"I'm afraid it is a bit more serious than we thought,"

Sophie paled. She quickly slipped the ring from her finger and put it in her pocket. She would always keep and wear it, but she would put it on back home. Reporters were bound to show up soon and she did not want the public finding out about her and Robert's engagement seeing the circumstances and short length of time since their mishaps with Fache. She asked, very terrified,

"How bad is he?"

"Well, as of right now, he is in a coma. We think that his heart is under a huge amount of pressure because he was shot just above and just below it. We don't know when, or ... if he'll ever wake up," he finished softly.

Sophie just looked down at the ground. If she showed too much emotion, the doctor was likely to become curious. She asked,

"Can you do any surgery to alleviate the pressure?"

Doctor Williams shook his head,

"I'm afraid not. He is in such a fragile state that we cannot move him even the slightest bit. That also means he will be here to stay. We cannot move him to a Paris hospital, Miss Neveu," he finished, respectfully referring to Sophie. She was surprised. Leigh Teabing was an Englishman, which was close to Scotland. She thought that they would have been on his side. She nodded again saying,

"When can we see him? I have to leave for Paris tomorrow,"

Marie knew Sophie would go back to work right away. It was how she dealt with her problems. When she first discovered her grandfather in _Hieros Gamos_, she received two promotions in one year at her side job while in school. Her grades had excelled, for the reports were still sent to Jacques. She buried her troubles in her work. Leo was just listening to the information with a shocked silence.

"You can see him now, just, please, please, try not to move him," Doctor Williams said, urgently, "We don't know the extent of the damage,"

"Of course," said Marie, smiling and standing up, "we will be careful,"

The doctor led them to the room. There was Robert, looking as if asleep, hooked up to a ton of beeping machines. An oxygen tube was in his mouth, and he had several IV's in his arms. The doctor left the family surrounding the bed and quietly closed the door behind him. Sophie reached out and touched his hand, ever so lightly and whispered,

"Come back, Robert. Please, please, _please_ come back to me," she said, tears rolling down her face. Marie began to cry as well, thinking of how her granddaughter was finally happy, only to have her happiness ripped away from her. Leo just stood, staring and clearing his throat every few moments, trying to keep the tears inside. Sophie placed a light kiss on Robert's hand and turned to Marie,

"Grandmere, will you... will you check on him often?" she asked, "I mean, he's obviously not going to go anywhere, but I can't come up from Paris every weekend so," she finished, trailing off, looking hopefully at her grandmother. Marie's expression softened and she placed a hand on Sophie's cheek saying,

"Of course, Sophie, dear. We will come weekly," Leo just nodded to the statement. They said their goodbyes, Marie filled out some paperwork to be able to visit often, and they went back home. Upon arriving, they found three policemen awaiting them on their front porch. Sophie was not in the mood for an interrogation, but she knew she had to do it. Marie invited them in for tea and they began their questioning. At first, they questioned Leo about how he subdued the attacker. He answered their questions calmly and methodically, allowing no emotion to etch into his voice. He did, however, give a smile when he said,

"I am just thankful that I played rugby in college,"

The policemen smiled at this comment and Marie made some comment on how rugby was a game for uncivilized people to go throwing themselves at each other over a small, white ball. The policemen, as well as Sophie and Leo genuinely laughed at this statement, and they had a light moment in the dark day. The policemen then turned to Sophie and asked,

"Why were you with the Professor, Miss Neveu?"

Sophie hesitated before answering but she summoned the courage and said,

"Before I tell you, you must agree to keep the following information strictly confidential,"

The cops hesitated but Sophie interrupted them saying, "As a member of the French police, it is the law," she said with a tone of finality. They nodded and she said, finally,

"We were engaged,"

The policemen were surprised, but they kept up with the questioning. After they were done, they said,

"You may see the assassin upon your return home, Miss Neveu. He was a French citizen and was immediately sent for transport to Paris,"

After delivering this comment, the officers left. Sophie was horrified. What if the man was sent to the office she worked in? She was, after all, a member of the police force in addition to the special cryptology team. She had to assist on cases, even if no codes were involved. Marie sighed heavily, just thinking about events. Leo had gone to bed, and Sophie was quick to follow. Soon, the house was bathed all in darkness as its three occupants tried to fall asleep, despite the endless stream of thoughts rushing through their minds.


	11. Returning To Normal

**Here is another chapter, but please please review this story!**

I don't own any of this.

Bezu Fache turned on the radio on his way to work Monday morning. Backing his small car out from his space he traveled down the various streets of Paris until he was stuck at a red light. A news bulletin interrupted a radio commercial.

"Breaking news," a voice said, "Saturday afternoon, in Edinburgh, Scotland, world-renowned Harvard professor and symbologist Robert Langdon was shot twice near Rosalyn Chapel. The attacker is unknown, as are Langdon's reasons for being in Scotland and his current condition,"

Fache was shocked and extremely angry. He had a great deal of respect for Professor Langdon after the horrible mix-up a few months ago. Langdon hadn't blabbed that Fache had made a huge mistake; he even went along with the whole Sophie-I-were-part-of-a-ruse-plan. He was curious about Langdon's well being. He wondered how Sophie Neveu would take this. He had sensed an interesting chemistry between them when he arrested Teabing. He pulled into his parking space and walked into his office. At around 10:30, Sophie Neveu came to him as he was going through papers in his office and said,

"Monsieur Fache, there is a problem,"

He didn't take to being somewhat ordered around so he answered in an annoyed tone,

"What is it, Miss Neveu?"

"I have been assigned to interrogate a certain criminal and I cannot do it,"

Fache gave a sigh and said, without looking up at Sophie from his papers at his desk, "You know Miss Neveu, interrogations are assigned randomly and personal choices aren't considered. You will conduct the examination or I shall terminate your employment in the French police force,"

"Then I quit," Sophie said reaching for her badge and extending it towards Fache with the file on the criminal in question. This got Fache's attention. He glanced up. Sophie's face had a tense expression on it. He said,

"Close the door, Agent Neveu, and then sit down. Hold on to your badge but give me the folder,"

Sophie did as she was bidden and extended the folder towards the chief. Before opening it, he asked, somewhat concerned,

"Now, Agent Neveu, why, exactly, can't you conduct this examination?"

Sophie glanced around the room; saw that they were alone, and said to Fache hurriedly and in a hushed voice,

"All right, I'll tell you, but the dialogues and conversations of this meeting are strictly confidential,"

Fache was now curious,

"Of course," he replied.

"That man is here for an assassination attempt, _oui?_" Sophie questioned Fache.

"Yes," he said, looking down.

Quickly glancing around, Sophie leaned forward and whispered,

"Monsieur Fache, I am sure that you remember why my grandfather was murdered,"

Fache was struck by the solemnity of her tone. He was saddened remembering Sauniere's murder. He quickly remembered the gruesome details and mysteries surrounding the case,

"Yes," he slowly replied.

Sophie leaned a little closer and said,

"Well, I do what my grandfather did now,"

Fache's expression was unchanging, however, he said,

"I am assuming, that since you are still working here, and Maximilien St. Juste has taken over your grandfather's previous occupation, I assume you do not mean that you have taken over as curator of the Louvre and you are referring to the other title which he held,"

Sophie nodded.

"This is impressive, but what does this have to do with the man that is chained to the desk in the interrogation office?"

Sophie hesitated, leaned back, and said,

"The assassination attempt was on myself,"

This caught Fache by surprise. He quickly leaned forward and said,

"Were you hurt?"

"No," Sophie faltered for words, "another was in my place."

She hesitated again before adding,

"A mutual friend of ours,"

Fache was confused but then he remembered the news bulletin on the radio. Professor Langdon. Sophie had probably been on vacation in Edinburgh and met up with him! He said,

"Do you mean to tell me that the man chained to the desk in the interrogation room is responsible for Professor Langdon's stay in a hospital in Edinburgh, according to the news bulletin that flashed through on the radio this morning?" Fache questioned.

Sophie just nodded, a distant look in her eyes.

"I'll kill him. I have a deep amount of respect for Mr. Langdon after that whole...fiasco. Nevertheless, tell me, are you two still friends? Why were you together?" Fache questioned curiously. He saw Sophie's left hand clench into a fist instinctively and saw an emerald ring. Well how do you like that, he thought.

"Oh. More than just friends I see,"

Sophie looked up, surprise and anger flashing in her eyes, thinking that Fache was mocking her. When she realized that his face held an expression of kindness, she just nodded.

"Is he all right?"

Here she seemed to lose control. She got up and walked over to the window, surveying the Parisian scene from his office window. After what seemed like forever, she responded,

"No. He is in a coma and the doctors cannot do anything to help him. They think he will never wake up,"

Fache felt pity and sorrow flood through his veins like fire. Another feeling was there as well, anger.

"I'll examine the man, myself, Miss Neveu," he said, standing up and walking over to her, for the first time referring to her with some respect instead of his usual commanding bark, "I shall see that he receives life imprisonment or worse for attempted murder of a French police officer and an American celebrity. This conversation will be kept secret. I shall tell no one of my involvement, and," here he hesitated and looked to the ground, " you have my condolences about Professor Langdon. Perhaps a miracle will happen, and if it does, I expect to be invited to the wedding. I promise, no work, just play," he smiled.

Sophie turned around and smiled her thanks as she watched Fache leave his office. He sure had changed in the past few months after his humbling experience. She followed him to the interrogation room but slipped into the observation room with mirrored glass, through which she could see in but the accused could not see out. She watched as Fache angrily interrogated the man with the mustache. He was from a Church Zealot group that was anti-science and anti-Priory. Fache walked over to the other side of the desk that the man was chained to and said,

"We shall transport you to your trial later where you will be sentenced to life imprisonment. That is for your responsibility in Professor Langdon's plight."

The man mumbled, "Well, it was his own fault. He got in the way,"

Bezu was angry. He saw Sophie come to the door. He then said to the man, and said,

"And this is for trying to assassinate one of my most esteemed coworkers," and started walking over to him. The man glanced at Sophie in the doorway, his face a vision of shock as she flashed her badge. That was the last thing he remembered, however, because Fache walked over to him and punched him as hard as he could in the jaw. The man being chained to the desk couldn't retaliate and his head hit the table hard. He closed his eyes and fainted. Sophie Neveu was very surprised. She walked away and went to her desk for lunch.

A few hours later, Fache and two other policemen loaded the man into the back of a squad car to escort him to his trial. The two policemen sat on either side of the man and Fache sat in the front seat next to the driver. The drive was somewhat of a long one, about an hour. The car rolled down the roads and the man woke up. He knew where he was going, and he knew he had to escape. His hands were handcuffed in front of him. Quickly throwing his left arm up, he hit the policeman to his left in the jaw extremely hard, which caused him to hit the window with his head. He was left unconscious. While this transpired, the man threw his arms around the neck of the policeman to his right, stretching the handcuffs around his neck, attempting to strangle him. Fache turned around, saw what was happening to Michael, and pulled out his gun.

"Let him go. I will gladly shoot you to save him. Then, it will actually be legal. I would have gladly shot you in my office, but then I would have been fired,"

The man squeezed harder. Without pausing, Fache lifted the gun, clicked the trigger back, and fired at the man's chest. Being a cop, Fache was trained where to shoot, and the man died instantly. Michael was gasping for breath, but was able to breathe now and removed the arms from around his neck. Alan came to and saw the dead man next to him and shot a wild look at Fache, who filled him in. They called the trial, told them what happened, and turned around. The last thing that Fache thought when they had driven to the morgue and he had said goodbye to Sophie Neveu and locked up the office was,

"This has been the most exciting Monday of my life,"


	12. Christmas

Sophie boarded the small plane, distractedly replying to the hostess' overly cheerful hello. When in her seat, Sophie looked out the window as the plane prepared to take off. She wasn't the excited, happy Sophie that had boarded a plane for Florence to be with Robert. Robert. She smiled as she thought of the day that her grandmother had called her almost bursting with the effort to calm down enough to call Sophie.

_"Allo?"_

_"Sophie darling! Sophie guess what!"_

_"What, what grandmere?"_

_"He can still speak!"_

_"Oh, grandmere that's wonderful!"_

_"And not only that, but he said your name,"_

_"He-he did? What did he say?"_

_"He said, 'Sauniere…. albino…save Sophie.'"_

_Sophie started to cry with happiness…_

Throughout the flight, Sophie thought about what would've happened if Robert hadn't, hadn't…just if Robert was here. They would have been living in America by now, and Sophie would have celebrated her first Thanksgiving. That would have been a month ago to the day, for it was December 23, snowing, and it was about four o'clock. As Sophie left the gate with her luggage, a smiling Leo came to give her a hug, saying,

"Hello, Sophie,"

"Hi, Leo, how's it going?"

"Fine, fine. Grandmere is bouncing off the walls like a child. She can't wait to see you,"

"I can't wait to see her either,"

The Next Day

A young, pretty nurse with red hair was busy rearranging the flowers in Robert Langdon's room. As soon as the news bulletin leaked out a few months ago, flowers had come pouring in. Today, they were poinsettias-red and white. As the nurse tried to figure out a place to put them, her thoughts turned to the man lying in the bed. _Such a brave man, and handsome, too! I feel so bad for him; he's all alone on Christmas and in a foreign country. He doesn't even have family to visit him! _She was just about to turn around and donate some poinsettias to the geriatrics wing when a hoarse, but steady voice almost made her code.

"Are those from Sophie?" The nurse spun around,

"You-you're-OH MY GOD! DOCTOR, HE'S ALIVE! HE'S ALIVE!"

Robert chuckled, and winced slightly. A few minutes later, a team of very puzzled doctors entered the room. After questioning Robert about various things, a few tests were run, and the results proved that there was no point in keeping him any longer. After donating all of the flowers to the children's wing except two poinsettia plants, Robert was given some clothes from the shop around the corner free of charge with a smile from a surgical intern. As he walked out of the hospital, with a slight limp that might be present for the rest of his life, Robert smiled and decided to find a cab. Robert tried many times to get a cab, but they all ignored him. Finally, frustrated that he wasn't going to be able to make it to the Chauvels in time for dinner. Sitting down on a park bench, Robert put down the poinsettias and yelled, "Damn it!" A nearby sanitation worker was cleaning the bus stop. He looked over at Robert and said, good-naturedly,

"Had a rough day, sir?" Robert jerked up, saw the man was being genuinely friendly, and replied with a smile,

"Yes, it has,"

"May I inquire as to why?"

"I can't get a cab and I wanted to go visit my fiancée,"

"That's nice, are those flowers for her?"

"Yes, and her grandmother. I haven't seen either of them for six months,"

"Six months! Where have you been?"

"In the hospital. My name is Robert Langdon by the way,"

"You're, you're…awake?"

"Yes, today. May I ask your name?"

"Stan. Anything you need, sir?"

"Yes, a cab would be great, in fact,"

"Coming right up!"

Stan successfully waived over a cab and helped Robert get the poinsettias in. As the cab drove off, Robert leaned back in the seat, butterflies of excitement fluttering in his stomach. The drive to the Chauvel's was a long one, and the driver prattled on to Robert about the Chauvel's.

"It's a mighty nice thing you're doing, sir, going to visit Marie and her grandchildren. They've had a rough year," Robert, keeping his identity hidden, played along,

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. Marie's granddaughter is Sophie Neveu. The Sophie Neveu,"

"Really? Wasn't she the one that was-oh dear,"

"Yeah, I'll say. Her fiancée lying in a hospital. They say he took the bullet for her,"

"Extraordinary,"

"Yes, he was that Harvard professor guy. Robert Langdon. I've read his books. Their amazing! I wanted to maybe visit him in the hospital, but I thought that might be weird," Robert decided to end the game. While they were at a red light, Robert said,

"Well, my name is Robert Langdon. I'm the Harvard symbologist guy. You liked my books?" The taxi driver almost had a heart attack.

"Sir! I mean, oh my God, I've wanted to meet you for a really long time,"

"Well, I am very pleased to meet you,"

"George, George Livingstone,"

"George, now, I am afraid I don't have any cash on me, but," here Robert reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card that had miraculously survived in his wallet, "if you contact me, I will get you however many tickets you want and accommodations at any of my next year's lectures. You name the lecture. I'll be in Paris, Rome, Florence, Boston, New York, San Francisco, Montreal, and Moscow. And since you liked my books so much, I will give you autographed copies at the lecture. Will that do?"

"Goodness gracious, Professor. Your fair is free!"

"Why thank you, but take the card and call me anyway. You deserve a vacation if you have to work on Christmas Eve,"

"Why thank you so much! Merry Christmas," for they had arrived at the Chauvels. Gripping the poinsettias in each arm, Robert slowly trudged his way up the snow-covered driveway.

Sophie was very sad. Immediately after dinner, she had gone upstairs to her room. Marie's house was big and stately, but not in an overbearing way. A fire crackled merrily in the fireplace and Sophie had a mug of tea waiting for her in her chair. Sophie changed into her flannel pajamas when the doorbell rang. Sophie swore under her breath, thinking it was more company and she had just changed. Merry laughter and screams of joy were heard and Sophie thought she'd better go downstairs and meet this visitor. When she came into the living room, her grandmother was hugging someone whose back faced Sophie. Leo then gave the man a hug, the man's face still obscured. Marie ran over to Sophie and whispered,

"Jacques did watch out for us, Sophie. Oh, Sophie," Sophie was still puzzled until the figure turned around.

"Merry Christmas, Sophie," Robert Langdon said.

The last thing Sophie knew before everything going black was a pair of strong arms catching her as she fell.

**I am SO sorry about how long it took to update. My computer crashed and I lost everything, so I had to start over with where the story was going! Please review!**


	13. Christmas Part 2

Sophie slowly opened her eyes. She was in her warm, fluffy bed across from a merry, crackling fire. She didn't recall going to bed. She was stuck in that highly coveted moment in which one just awakens from sleep and hasn't exactly entered reality. She stood up and the memories came flooding back to her. ROBERT! She wildly looked around. He wasn't anywhere to be found. She went to her door and leaned her head against it. No noise. He wasn't there. That's all there was to it, Sophie thought. She sank into her wingback chair by the fire. As she stared into the flames, she realized that it had been a dream. Nothing more and nothing less than a dream. This thought gripped her in its vice, and refused to let any ray of hope escape from her soul. Sophie began to sob. She blindly reached up on the mantle and grabbed a picture of Robert. This was his faculty picture from Harvard. They had sent one over to Sophie after she straightened out Robert's affairs. The picture was in black and white, and Robert looked like a movie star from a bygone era. As Sophie clutched the picture to her chest and sobbed uncontrollably, she wailed,

"It was only a dream, it was only a dream. He's never coming back,"

A voice came from somewhere in front of her,

"What's only a dream, Princess?" Sophie opened her eyes. There, kneeling before her was Robert. Before she could do anything, Robert stood up and gently pried the silver picture frame out of her hands. He put it back on the mantle and pretended to survey it as an art critic would a new painting. After a moment's pause, he turned back to Sophie and asked, with a smile,

"You have my picture?" As he said this, Robert slowly walked towards Sophie and extended his arms. This was enough for Sophie to break the bonds of shock that seemed to hold her to the chair. She threw herself into his arms and began to cry. Robert wrapped his arms securely around her and let her cry. She clung tightly to him and tried to stop crying. Robert heard her whisper,

"You came back. You're okay,"

Robert stroked her hair lovingly and said,

"Of course I came back. I would never leave you behind. Besides," Robert said, "I didn't say goodbye," Here, Sophie looked up at him, her emerald eyes filled with tears, and whispered,

"But you did say goodbye. You said, 'Goodbye, Princess, be careful,'" Robert mused over this statement.

"So I did," he murmured, "but all that matters is that you're safe. May I please do the honors?"

"Of course," Sophie said, already knowing what he was talking about. Robert slowly bent down and kissed her, soft and tentatively, but full of emotion and apology. Sophie lost herself in the kiss finally feeling at home. When the kiss ended, Sophie rested her head on Robert's chest. She felt him stagger slightly, and she immediately jerked her head up and said,

"Are you alright?" Robert smiled and said,

"Yes, dear. I am just a little weak," Sophie smiled and led him to the wingback chair by the fire.

"I'll be right back," A few minutes later, Sophie came up carrying a tray of food, followed closely by Marie and Leo, who were carrying three folding chairs. Sophie set down the tray on the table next the chair Robert was in and surveyed the food. A large bowl of a creamy potato soup with cheese and bacon on top took up most of the room. Next to it, there was a crusty piece of bread and a glass. Sophie ran downstairs and grabbed the water pitcher from the table. As she poured the water, she glanced over at Marie. To say Marie was happy would be the understatement of the century. Tears were flowing down her cheeks with disregard to her will for stopping them. Sophie gave the food to Robert who began eating, still with the Monticellan elegance and grace despite his ravenous hunger. After finishing the meal, Robert looked up to Sophie, who was balanced on the arm of his chair. Sophie was shocked to see tears in his eyes.

"Darling, what's the matter? Are you hurt?" Sophie asked, putting a hand to his shoulder.

"N-no…I am alright. S-sorry. I guess I am surprised you, well, that is," Robert spluttered, toying with his napkin in his hands as he tried to formulate intelligible words.

"You're surprised I still love you," Sophie said with a tone of finality. Robert merely nodded and covered his face. Sophie slid off the chair arm and knelt on the floor in front of Robert's shaking, hunched over figure.

"Never…never…. not for one second," Sophie said forcefully, holding his shirt collar in her hands while she looked into Robert's watery blue eyes, "ever doubt my love for you. I may have had my mother and father taken away from me when I was four years old, I may have had to live without my grandmother and brother for over thirty years, I may have had to assist in the _murder case_ of my grandfather. I may have had to watch you go into that ambulance, not knowing if you would come out or what I would do if you didn't. I may have had to live alone for six months without you in my empty flat in Paris. I may have had to hide my engagement from people because I couldn't bear their questions, but _I have never nor will I ever_ stop loving you, Robert, for as long as I live and whatever lies beyond. I want you to know that," Robert nodded, and he pulled Sophie up from where she was kneeling. As they both stood up, Marie and Leo, both in tears, though Leo was suddenly very interested in the grain pattern of the wood floor, took it as their cue to leave. As they turned out of the door, they saw Sophie lean up on her toes and kiss Robert. This kiss wasn't like the first one of the evening. This kiss carried with it the memories of the past, the blessings of the present, and the promises of the future.

**Wow. I am literally worn out. I must say, Sophie's speech drained me, putting in so much angst and all. I love when the woman is the one to give the lecture and whatnot. So, please leave reviews and tell me whether or not I should continue. I am not sure, as that closing sentence is a rather good one, if I do say so myself. Also, if you review, if you do want me to keep going, please feel free to give me suggestions/ideas for where this story should go. I love feedback. And finally, may every reader (yes, you read correctly, I did not just say reviewer) have a wonderful holiday season and a blessed and joyous New Year. **

**P.S. To my loyal reviewer, (you know who you are), a special Irish blessing for you, in the words of my grandfather.**

**"May you have walls for the wind,**

** A roof for the rain, **

** Drinks beside the fire,**

** Laughter to cheer you,**

**Those you love near you,**

**And all that your heart may desire,"**

**Thank you so much onesongglory23, for staying with me.**

./_2XQGh7lO9OU/SM0wQCLUlwI/AAAAAAAACKU/9_B0TGK4UL8/s1600-h/Michael+Mayes


End file.
